


Magical Greeting

by infectedscrew



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Back Alley Make Outs, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna had been gone a little too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Greeting

Zatanna felt the cold concrete wall press into her back. A little inappropriately she hoped her hat didn’t fall off, she was rather fond of it. The push had been so sudden and shocking that she didn’t quite know what to do with herself.

It wasn’t until a very warm body was pressed against her front, a soft lips were crushed over her own that she knew what to do. Slowly, gently, she returned the kiss. Her hands slid up a well toned stomach. The higher her hands traveled the more frantic the kiss became. It was like they were trying to make sure that, if this was the last one, it would be the best and most memorable. Which, with a tongue like that and hips like those, there was no way Zatanna would forget it any time soon.

Finally someone had to pull back for a breath, but neither would admit who.

“Well, hello there Dinah,” Zatanna managed a jaunty sort of voice.

Dinah flicked one eyebrow up and smiled, her lips red. “Hello,” she answered, tones much subtler.

Zatanna was convinced that anyone could fall for Dinah just for her voice alone. It was the rest that made them want to stay.

“Did you miss me?”

“No, I just greet every one with a mind blowing kiss.”

Zatanna huffed, looking upset. “So I’m not important?”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Oh honey, your top hat is a little too tight.” The blonde pressed forward again, trailing her lips over Zatanna’s jaw. She paused over the other woman’s ear. “You’re the only one.”

A shudder rolled down Zatanna’s spine. It wouldn’t be the first time that she cursed, but it certainly was for something good. She gripped Dinah’s hips dragging her as close as it was possible to be. “You’ve got quite the way with words.”

The chuckle that ghosted over Zatanna’s neck was enough to make anyone fall to their knees. But it was the following bite that made the magician want to fall off the Earth’s surface.

Dinah snaked a hand up under Zatanna’s shirt. The tips of her fingers just barely pressing against smooth skin. She kissed and nipped over her jaw, just wanting to feel as much as she could. She really had missed the magician. The past two weeks had been rather unbearable. But now she had it all back, the warmth and pressure of the other woman. The sweets sounds she managed to pull out as her touch lit over soft flesh.

Eventually, Dinah made her way back to Zatanna’s mouth. She kissed furiously, finding and feeling a once so familiar place. Her actions were only fueled on by the lighter, gentler touches Zatanna passed over her back and sides. Oh, how she’d missed that.

A few hours later, curled close with sheets tugged over them, Dinah lazily traced circles over Zatanna’s bare stomach. Laying on her back, Zatanna tugged Dinah to rest on her chest.

“So I can play with your hair,” she explained softly, fingers carding through the gold.

Dinah chuckled softly, another laugh sending shivers through Zatanna. Gently, she kissed the top of Zatanna’s breast, the palm over her hand covering her belly button.

“I missed you, Zata,” Dinah whispered, feathering more kisses over Zatanna’s chest and shoulders.

A quiet, cheerful sort of expression crossed Zatanna’s face. “I missed you too, Di.”


End file.
